


Flip, Flop, Fly

by kristofferson



Category: Big Hero 6, bh6
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristofferson/pseuds/kristofferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, l'amor. Honey and Gogo go skating at the ice rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip, Flop, Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healbells/gifts).



Fall is setting in, and the air gets chilly. Honey watches as Gogo circles the lab testing her bike- she's fast. So fast. And, yet, never seems satisfied. Gogo dismounts and hitches her bike on its lift, tossing another set of electro-mag wheels in her bin. She seems more disgruntled than usual by this failure; Gogo kicks at her workbench angrily, swearing in Korean under her breath. 

"Gogo," Honey mumbles, shyly stepping into her station. Gogo's head snaps around, at first angry, but her face softens when she sees Honey.

"Yeah. What is it?"

Honey fidgets with her earbuds for a minute, then picks up her courage. "I was thinking we could, you know, go out and do something. To, well, get your mind off of this whole-" she gesticulates towards the bike hanging in front of her, "Thing."

Running a hand through her already toussled hair, Gogo nods, muttering something indiscernable that sounds like an agreement. She looks up and smiles at Honey, looking less tired. "What do you want to do?"

Honey balks- she hadn't planned this far ahead. Step One: Ask pretty girl- I, mean, friend- to go out- no, no, to go do something together in a completely platonic- nevermind. Step One was to ask her to do a thing. Step Two was, uh, in the works. Honey notices she's been silent for too long.

"Uh, I was, welp, thinking," small swear in Spanish, then she glances at Gogo's abandoned rollerskates in the corner, and the lightbulb goes off. "Ice skating!" She sounds too excited and repeats it in a more calm tone. "Ice, uh, ice skating."

Gogo smiles. "Let's go then."   
-  
At the rink, Honey sticks on some pink and yellow gloves with bunny tail pompoms on the wrists and marvels at the softness. Gogo comes over to where Honey is sitting on a wet, cold bench and plops down two pairs of rental skates- both pairs still a touch moist from previous wearers. Though at first somewhat trepidatious about the endeavor, Honey bravely pushes through and straps herself in, but begins to fumble with the straps. She curses in Spanish, then hears laughter from next to her. Gogo is covering her mouth as she giggles at Honey. Gogo is already tied in, and bends down on the ground to set Honey's straps. Honey can feel herself blush and stumbles out a "No, you really don't have to!"

"But I want to," Gogo remarks, still smiling as she finishes with the straps. She gives them a solid pat, then stands up and offers Honey her hand.

"Let's get rolling, Honey."

The rink is playing cheesy winter music, and the ice is full of noisy kids ramming into the walls, but Honey is oblivious. She is focused on the beautiful, elegant woman next to her as she steps onto the ice, getting a feel for the frictionless environment. Honey tries to follow Gogo, but is too hasty and slips, falling square on her butt. Gogo bends down, nervous but giggling. "You ok, Honey?"  
Honey is furious with herself for looking like such a dunce and scrambles to get back up. "I'm fine, honestly," she whimpers, clutching the guard rail like a lifeline. Gogo smiles even wider and puts two hands on Honey's small waist. Honey can feel the remnants of her brain oozing into a slurry.

"Let me help. Try to find your balance- I got you." 

Nodding, Honey can feel Gogo push off the ice, guiding her in front with strong hands. "Oh my god," she thinks, "I hope I smell ok. Oh god." In her trance, she wobbles a bit, and Gogo's hands get firmer. "Don't get scared," Gogo chides, "You'll fall. Trust me."

"I do," Honey notes. Behind her, Gogo flushes a little, but keeps her head. She can't help letting a small smile peek through, though. 

As they spin and turn around the rink, the world seems to fade away. They're the only two people on earth, in this frozen wonderland. Honey is letting herself fall into a reverie with Gogo's hands on her waist, and lets her hands go to Gogo's. She pretends it's to keep her balanced, but she likes feeling her warm fingers through her gloves, the comfort of human touch. Just as Gogo opens her mouth to speak, a pack of kids hurdle by, knocking Gogo off her feet and onto the ice. She brings Honey down with her, slamming into the cold.

"¡Oh Dios!"

Honey spins over to check on Gogo, who is flat on her back. Gogo leans up, rubbing her head, then shakes a fist a the passing kids. "싸 발!", she hollers, then lays back down. Honey is still crouched over her, and Gogo grins. "You're cute when you're flustered."  
Panic. That's what Honey's brain is doing. All inside, steam engines are exploding, workers screaming. "WHAT DO WE DO?" She sits in stunned silence, and Gogo picks herself up.  
"Was it something I said?"  
Gogo leans forward to check on Honey, and Honey impulsively grabs her collar and presses her lips in for a kiss. She knows this could screw things forever and a day, but her inhibitions are gone. Gogo called her cute. She held her waist. She smells like sweat and a nice deodorant. And Honey is deeply in love. Before she knows it, Gogo is kissing back, smiling through the kiss. A couple of people whistle around them. When they break apart, Gogo puts a hand on Honey's face. "How about we go get lunch?"  
"Lunch sounds really nice."  
Another kiss. And a whole lifetime of pratfalls and smiles to figure out what comes next.


End file.
